


For My Own Ears and Yours

by emma_enchanted



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Gen, but this felt like a thing, idk why this is a poem, im bad at poetry, it felt like a poem, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_enchanted/pseuds/emma_enchanted
Summary: Some things that Farley feels but would never let anyone hear (after the events of War Storm).
Relationships: Diana Farley & Clara Farley
Kudos: 1





	For My Own Ears and Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished War Storm and this kinda just showed up. I wrote in about twenty minutes, so it’s not that great, but enh. I still like it. Let me know if you do too!

My child, I never expected  
To love you so much as I do.  
You are the world to me:  
The pride and joy,  
The first grandchild  
Of Farley, of Barrow,  
Of Montfort, of Norta,  
Of safety and of slaughter. 

Clara, my darling  
Don’t let anyone hurt you;  
Just tell them about your mama  
And how she fought for your freedom  
And tell them about your father  
And how he died for your future  
And tell them how we always love you  
And will always come to kick their asses.

Someday there’ll be more of everything  
More babies in the house  
More noise, more gaiety  
And even more love than I can imagine,  
More than you can imagine, because  
How could there be more than this? 

I know you’ll want that future:  
The one where you can have a father.  
You will wish for it on birthdays,  
Dream about him at night,  
And still,  
You will hate him when I find him.  
But do not fret, my darling;  
I will always defer to you,  
Because until that man exists,  
There is nothing but you. 

For now, be content.  
Let your single mama ease your sorrows  
For the red dawn has broken  
And we have all the time in the world.


End file.
